thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Red John
Red John ist ein Serienkiller, dem der Mord an 18 Frauen und 9 Männern zur Last gelegt wird, darunter auch Janes Frau und seine Tochter. Er hat wahrscheinlich zwischen 1998 und 1999 angefangen zu töten, damals noch mit seinem Komplizen Orville Tanner . Er wurde von der Polizei verfolgt, die mit Hilfe von Janes "Fähigkeiten" versucht hat ihn zu verhaften. Die Identität Red John's wird in der 8. Folge der 6. Staffel preisgegeben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Thomas McAllister Red John ist. Angeblich ist er bei der Explosion in der Folge "Fire and Brimstone" gestorben. Doch später stellt sich heraus, dass die gefundene Leiche mit der DNA von Thomas McAllister ausgewechselt wurde. Red John aka. Thomas McAllister wird in der 6. Staffel, Folge 8 von Patrick Jane gewürgt und getötet. Er hat viele Komplizen, die er meistens als Werkzeuge benutzt und sie umbringt, wenn sie verhaftet werden und zuviel verraten könnten. Durch die Beschreibungen seiner Anhänger kann man schließen, dass Red John ein Mann ist. Zudem hat er Zugriff auf die Datenbanken der Polizei und des CBI. Ausserdem hat er Freunde im FBI. Sein Markenzeichen ist ein lächelnder Smiley, den er mit drei Fingern seiner rechten Hand, über die er einen Handschuh gestülpt hat, mit dem Blut seiner Opfer an die Wand malt. Das Blut verläuft so, dass es aussieht, als ob der Smiley weint. thumb|left|272px|Patrick betrachtet den Red John-Smiley neben dem toten Panzer Er arrangiert den Tatort immer so, dass zuerst sein Zeichen gesehen wird und erst danach die eigentliche Tat. Seine Morde waren in der Vergangenheit stets sorgfältig, kunstvoll und raffiniert ausgeführt. Bei neueren Morden in der 6. Staffel könnte er gestört worden sein, da Fehler aufgetreten sind. Allenfalls wurden diese Morde aber auch nicht von ihm selbst, sondern einem seiner Helfer begangen. In der 1. Folge der 6. Staffel ("The desert rose") tötet er den Forensiker des CBI, Brett Partridge, welcher sterbend von Lisbon gefunden wird. thumb|Lisbon findet den von Red John tödlich verletzten Brett Partridge Unmittelbar darauf schnappt sich Red John Lisbon, tötet diese jedoch nicht, sondern malt der bewusstlosen lediglich seinen roten Smiley mit dem Blut von Partridge aufs Gesicht.thumb|left|Red John lässt Lisbon am Leben, malt ihr jedoch seinen Smiley auf. Einer neueren Ermittlung zur Folge muss Red John irgendwie mit der Sekte von Bret Stiles (Visualize) in Verbindung stehen, vielleicht als Ehemaliges Mitglied oder Anwärter. Er hat auch Verbindungen zur Tiger-Association Blake Organisation, einer Gruppe korrupter Cops, welche sich bei Verbrechen gegenseitig deckt (Red John sagt von sich, er sei die Tiger-Association) und ihren Namen von einem Gedicht von William Blake ableitet, von dem er selber Fan ist und den er häufig zitiert. thumb|Ein sterbendes Opfer, ev. durch Red John getötet, weisst Patrick Jane auf das Tattoo mit den 3 roten Punkten auf dem linken Arm hin. Da jedes Mitglied "Dreck am Stecken" hat, sind sie auch sofort bereit, einen Auftrag von Red John auszuführen, aus Angst, ihre Verbrechen könnten ans Licht kommen. Die Mitglieder der Tiger-Association haben alle 3 rote Punkte als Tattoo auf ihrem linken Arm. Auch Red John hat ein solches. Auftreten Das erste Mal als Red John taucht er im Finale der ersten Staffel (Der Lauf der Welt) auf. Als Jane von Dumar Tanner im Keller eines abgelegenen Hauses festgehalten wird, beobachtet Red John sie über einen Monitor. Als Cho und Rigsby das Haus stürmen, flieht er. Das zweite Mal tritt er maskiert im zweiten Staffelfinale (Kein einziges Wort) in Erscheinung, als er Jane davor bewahrt von den Studenten, die Red John nachahmen, umgebracht zu werden. Dabei spricht er auch das erste Mal zu Jane , indem er die erste Strophe des Gedichts "The Tyger" von William Blake zitiert: : "Tiger, Tiger, Flammenpracht; : In der Wälder dunkler Nacht; : Welcher Schöpfer, welcher Gott, schuf dich, der Angst gebiert und Tod." : Am Ende von Staffel 3 wird er scheinbar von Jane in einem Kaufhaus erschossen. Es stellt sich am Anfang der 4. Staffel jedoch heraus, dass das Opfer nicht Red John, sondern nur ein weiterer Komplize war, nämlich Carter. Red John soll sich aber in der Nähe aufgehalten haben. Aussehen Red John soll knapp 1,83 m groß sein ("just under 6 feet"), nicht muskulös aber auch nicht zu schmal. Er hat kurze Haare, raue starke Hände und eine sanfte unverkennbare Stimme. Rosalind sagte auch, dass er nach Kiefernholz, Nägeln und Erde roch (was allerdings mit dem damaligen Fall der gefangen gehaltenen Zwillingsschwester eines von Red Johns Opfern zu tun hatte und nicht als generelles Merkmal von RJ angesehen werden sollte) Angeblich soll er ein Baseballcap und einen Ring tragen. letzte Verfolgung durch Patrick Jane Das Team nutzt in der Folge 6x08 die unklare Situation (früherer Chef Gale Bertram auf der Flucht, alle andern suspendiert, FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott vorübergehend Chef), um Patrick Jane zu helfen, dem FBI zu entkommen und Gale Bertram doch noch in der Kirche zu treffen: Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby und Kimball Cho treten mit ihren alten Dienstmarken auf und sagen dem FBI, es würde in ihre Zuständigkeit fallen (was rechtlich nicht stimmt, da alle vom CBI suspendiert worden sind durch das FBI). FBI-Agent Dennis Abbott sagt natürlich sofort, ihre CBI-Dienstmarken wären ungültig und das FBI hätte jetzt das Sagen, worauf Teresa Lisbon sofort den Spiess umdreht und meint, FBI-Agent Reede Smith wäre ein Mitglied der Blake Organisation und vielleicht wäre Dennis Abbott ja auch so einer (was nicht stimmt, da Dennis Abbott aus Texas ist und die Blake Organisation eine rein californische Vereinigung). Aber ihr Trick verfängt: die andern FBI-Agents sind verunsichert und wissen nicht mehr, ob sie Dennis Abbott noch gehorchen sollen oder nicht . Während Dennis Abbott damit beschäftigt ist, die Situation zu entschärfen, nutzt Patrick Jane die Gelegenheit, mit Teresa Lisbons Wagen zu fliehen. Der ist zwar vom FBI verwanzt, aber Patrick Jane merkt das und der kleine Vorsprung genügt ihm, doch fliehen zu können (mit samt der armen, verstörten Taube, die er in seinem Jacket zusammendrückt, damit sie später Red John ins Gesicht flattern kann). Tod durch Patrick Jane thumb|left|Grabstein von Angela Ruskin Janethumb|Grab von Charlotte Anne Jane Nachdem Gale Bertram in der Kirche neben dem Friedhof, auf dem Janes Frau und Tochter begraben sind von Red John-Helfer Oscar getötet worden ist, erscheint Sheriff Thomas McAllister als wahrer Red John.thumb|282px Er fragt Patrick, ob er nicht viele Fragen hätte oder wissen wolle, wie er an die 7 Namen auf der Liste gekommen sei. Patrick entgegnet ihm, das mit der Liste wäre ein Trick gewesen und mehr würde ihn nicht interessieren. Und der gefakte Tod bei der Bombenexplosion wäre einfach gewesen: Partridge hätte ihm eine Leiche mit seiner DNA präpariert, welche er unter dem Bank von Hafner und Stiles versteckt hätte, so dass es nach der Bombenexplosion so ausgesehen hätte, als ob er, McAllister, auch gestorben wäre. Da Partrigde durch die Präparierung der Leiche jedoch die Identität von Red John gekannt habe, habe er sterben müssen. Daraufhin möchte Red John Patrick erschiessen. Da Patrick aber weiss, dass Red John eine Tauben-Phobie hat, drückt er ihm Vogelfutter in die Hand und wirft ihm dann eine Taube zu, welche er zuvor stundenlang in seinem Jacket versteckt gehalten hatte, um den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten und Red John damit zu erschrecken. McAllister fuchtelt mit seinen Armen herum, was Patrick die Gelegenheit gibt, auf ihn zu schiessen und Oscar tödlich zu treffen. Während McAllister am Boden liegend um Gnade winselt, sagt ihm Patrick, dass er doch ein wenig enttäuscht sei, wer Red John wäre. thumb|288px|Red John aka McAllister flieht getroffen vor Patrick In diesem Moment kommt eine Frau in die Kirche und sagt zuerst, Patrick solle mit dem Morden aufhören. Patrick versucht sie zum Gehen zu bewegen, wird aber daraufhin von ihr mit einem Messer angegriffen. McAllister nutzt die Gelegenheit und flieht. Patrick wehrt die Frau ab und verfolgt Red John durch den Friedhof, Vorgärten, Häuser und Parks.thumb|left Schliesslich erwischt er ihn bei einem Teich, wo Red John sogar den Polizeinotruf 911 wählt und um Hilfe bittet. Patrick schlägt ihm das Handy aus der Hand und setzt sich auf ihn drauf. Er fragt ihn, ob er bereue, seine Frau und Tochter getötet zu haben. Red John röchelt und zwinkert zweimal mit den Augen, was "Ja" bedeuten soll. Daraufhin erwürgt ihn Patrick zu Tode. Dann lässt er ihn liegen, ruft Teresa an und spricht ihr auf die Combox, dass alles vorüber sei und er sie vermissen werde und rennt dann weg. Weil Lisbon, VanPelt, Rigsy und Cho Patrick geholfen haben, dem FBI zu entkommen (und ihm damit auch ermöglicht haben, später Red John zu töten) werden sie verhaftet. Das sind sie auch noch am Ende der Folge, als Lisbons Handy klingelt und Patrick ihr aufs Band spricht, dass er Red John getötet habe und sie vermissen werde. Leider gibt der bewachende FBI-Agent Lisbon das Telefon nicht. Somit hat das FBI keine Spur, wo Patrick sein könnte. * Opfer von Red John *1988: 2 Farmarbeiter von der Sekte Visualise *1998: namenloses Opfer getötet mit Hilfe von Orville Tanner. *Sechs ungenannte Opfer getötet vor der Pilot Episode 2000s (fünf Opfer nach den Peaks) *2000: Die Peaks (das dritte und vierte Opfer) **Carter Peak **Janet Peak *2002-03: Unbenanntes letzte Opfer *2003: Die Janes (das elfte und zwölfte Opfer) **Angela Ruskin Jane (Patrick's Frau; Ihre Zehennägel wurden mit ihrem eigenem Blut von Red John lackiert) **Charlotte Anne Jane (Patrick's Tochter) **Miranda 3 Jahre jüngere Schwester von Lorelei wahrscheinlich etwa 2007 *Jared Renfrew and Juana Porfiria Braga *Emma Plaskett *Marlon Hicks *Jacqueline Sandoval *Rebecca (vergiftet, lächelte als sie IHN sah). In Folge 6x07 "The great red dragon" gibt Reede Smith allerdings zu, mitgeholfen zu haben, Rebecca im Auftrag von Red John zu töten. *Die Nachahmer von Red John **Dylan (mit einer Waffe erschossen) **Ruth (Schuss in den Bauch und die Kehle durchgeschnitten) **Wesley Blankfein ( Schuss ins Bein, hat überlebt ) *Kristina Frye (nicht getötet, entführt und einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen) *James Panzer (Der San Joaquin Killer)thumb|Patrick kommt zum Tatort des von Red John ermordeten Panzer *Baris Acar (Der Leichenhalleanwärter) *seine Ex-Geliebte Lorelei Martins wegen ihrem Verrat nach dem sie die Wahrheit über Miranda rausbekamm *Brett Partridge (Staffel 6, Episode 1) *Bret Stiles (Staffel 6, Episode 7, durch Bombenexplosion in Jane's Haus) *Ray Haffner (Staffel 6, Episode 7, durch Bombenexplosion in Jane's Haus) 'Durch Komplizen von Red John' Menschen, die von seinen Komplizen auf seinen Befehl oder in irgendeiner anderen Weise getötet durch ihn verursacht wurden *Unbenannter Polizist (erschossen von Dumar Tanner ) *Bosco-Team (erschossen von Rebecca) *Sam Bosco *Nick Martinez *Mark Dyson *Todd Johnson (Komplizen; in Brand gesetzt, durch Craig O'Laughlin getötet) *Max James (Hightower Vetter; zu Tode gefoltert unbeabsichtigt durch Anthony Gupta) *Michael Takashima (Alans Mitbewohner, durch Anthony Gupta erschossen) *Alan Dinkler (durch Anthony Gupta in die Luft mittels eine fest installierte Bombe um die Brust gesprengt) *Zwei unbenannte Wachen (erschossen durch Craig O'Laughlin) *Timothy Carter (Komplizen; manipulierte Patrick ihn zu erschießen) *Gale Bertram (durch Oscar) 'Unsichere Fälle' Unklar ist, ob es von Red John persönlich oder durch einer seiner Komplizen ausgeführt wurde: *Orville Tanner (offiziell im Gefängnis verstorben) *Dr. Towlen Morning (in den Kopf geschossen und eingefroren; möglicherweise durch Rebecca getötet) *Miguel Montero (Todd Johnson Komplize, in den Rücken gefallen, vermutlich durch O'Laughlin getötet) *Isla die Assistentin (Selbstmord) *Ron Deutsch (Stromschlag, Selbstmord oder Mord) *Debbie Lubin (entführt und gefangen gehalten von Timothy und Sally Carter; wurde von Jane gerettet) *Sally Carter (offiziell Selbstmord im Gefängnis) *Luther Wainwright (entführt und getötet, Fehler von FBI) *Die Privatdetektivin, welche bei Cho eine Wanze platzieren musste Bekannte Alias-Namen Um seine Tarnung zu erhalten, benutzt Red John noch weitere Alias-Namen. Dr. Joe N.H. RJ Solutions, Inc. Roy Tagliaferro FBI-Agent Nemo (lateinisch für Niemand) Jay Roth Trivia Sophie Miller, Patrick Jane's Therapeutin, beschreibt Red John so: *Er hat Höhenangst oder sonst eine Phobie. *Er ist im mittleren Alter. *Er ist in guter Gesundheit. *Er hat keine lebende Familie, aber viele Freunde, auf die er zählen kann. *Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Pfeiffer. *Er ist ein verletztes und narzistisches Individuum. *Er kann nicht gut mit Konflikten umgehen. *Er spricht sehr überzeugend, wenn er einen offensichtlich anlügt. Weitere Seiten zu Red John Interview mit Red John * Brief an Red John *2. Brief an Red John Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebenfiguren Kategorie:Episoden